Under The Darkening Sky
by ripsofftricks
Summary: All I could feel was the wind coursing through my hair, the sound roaring through my ears.  The fog blinding my eyes, wetting my mouth and setting my heart alight. It was blazing with new possibilities and new hopes as I explored the plains before me.


**Author's Note: It certainly feels rather nice to have nothing pressing t**

**Author's Note: Nothing to overtly sad, just a prompt that I did for my sister. I'm not exactly new to , having used a few years prior on my Harry Potter phase (my writing has improved much since, which I thank god for). This is my first story that I have written in two years that I have had the courage to upload.**

**Prompt: Oh come with me forever, my love, under the darkening sky.**

**It's from a song called Darkening Sky by Peter Bradley Adams. I hope you like the story and yeah...**

* * *

Under The Darkening Sky

_Oh come with me forever my love, under the darkening sky._

I was running away.

_Free will_

_Independence_

_Liberty_

All I could feel was the wind coursing through my hair, the sound roaring through my ears. The fog blinding my eyes, wetting my mouth and setting my heart alight. It was blazing with new possibilities and new hopes as I explored the plains before me, running blindly into the mist.

The happiness was overwhelming. It threatened my heart to burst and yet… and yet…

Adrenaline raging through my veins, electricity dancing on my fingertips and exhilaration burning my skin, I was leaving, and this time I'm never returning. Not even for him.

Never for him.

_Control_

_Torment_

_Anguish_

Not any more, I am under no man's command. I will not take orders; I will not receive commands like a timid lamb. He was no shepherd and I was never a sheep, I'm not one to obey and now I won't ever have to. I am not under his control and from this day onward, I never will be.

Freedom

This is what I have fought for. What I have killed and back stabbed for. I have single-handedly dragged his name into the mud, laughed in scorn even if my conscience questioned my motives, torn his flag, burned it and watched as the flames licked towards the sky. I was my own.

This is what I have worked so hard to earn.

This is what I desired.

But if so, why did it taste so bitter?

Tears threatened to flow from my eyes and I blinked them back. My throat was hoarse as I kept running through the open plains in search of no one and nothing. My only goal was to savour what I have finally received.

I have ripped his heart out and stomped on it, I have mocked his credibility and spat on his figure, I have grinned at his misfortune and abject failures.

And I do not lie; I have enjoyed every minute, nay, every second of it. I have relished in every victory I made which was every defeat he suffered. After tonight, the world would realise that he wasn't infallible, that I was stronger than him. I have finally outgrown the mighty rule of the King.

And yet, my chest aches.

When I saw that musket fall into the mud, I knew the battle was over. He had lost and I had won. Won, won against one of the greatest empires the world has ever seen, won against the man whom I consider to now be a loathed foe.

But when he turned his green eyes up to look at me from where he was kneeling on the battlefield, those goddamn beautiful bottle green eyes, I couldn't rejoice my triumph. All I could feel was loss comparable to losing someone dear, I had no idea how alike the two feelings was and that should have given me a hint, and the consequences of what I had done.

I was truly on my own now. Without constant allies, I am now standing on vulnerable soil without the guidance of a friend. This was what I wanted. The revolution has ended, and now I am without him.

Was this freedom, then?

I bent down to tilt his chin higher, so as to gaze into those eyes one last time for a very long time. And I asked him to join me.

Join me to be in the New World.

Come with me forever. _Don't ever leave me._

But his pride always was his downfall.

He stared back at me steadily, and those enchanting eyes turned steely. Betraying no emotion, he declined as politely as ever. Even in his ragged uniform in the rain, he was who he was and he would never give in.

Not to me.

Not to anybody.

His answer could not be retracted and now things were set in stone. I was to become a new nation and he was to return to his homeland and battle the threats of his subordinates sensing his weakening power.

But I knew him well, he wouldn't back down easily. His dignity was everything to him and he wouldn't suffer through such humiliation without retaliation.

I wonder if one day we would ever be friends. If I could look at him and not turn away while experiencing a torrent of guilt, if he could look at me without old wounds reopening and feeling a sharp twinge of hurt and betrayal.

I loved him so much.

And sometimes, I think that if I didn't love him so deeply, I might not have to leave.

_But I do._

And now, I am running away, far far away, where nobody can find me. Of course, I should be with my people; we were to sign the papers soon, the papers which would forever hold the blood of my people and his carefully hidden tears.

But now, I wanted to go, to be wild and feral, to fly and soar above the clouds, to be magnificent…

To forget.

Run, run, and run away.

_To bury his memory away._

* * *

**Hoped it wasn't too horrendous, I try to keep my epic FAIL writing to a minimum.**

_**(Edit: Someone had kindly pointed out that at the time, it was in fact a King in charge. I've fixed it and if there are any further problems, please feel free to tell me. I'll be very grateful.) 20/12/11.**  
_


End file.
